Question: For what value of $n$ is $5 \times 8 \times 2 \times n = 7!$?
Answer: To make the arithmetic a little easier, we can write out 7! as $7! = 7 \times 6 \times 5 \times 4 \times 3 \times 2 = 7 \times 5 \times 3^2 \times 2^4$. And, $5 \times 8 \times 2 = 5 \times 2^4$. So, $n = \frac{7 \times 5 \times 3^2 \times 2^4}{5 \times 2^4} = 7 \times 3^2 = \boxed{63}$.